metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Metro a book/Metro 2035 Glimmer of Hope-My Book
METRO 2035 Ray HOPE 06/20/2035 HOUSTON PROLOGUE Great!Znowu well zapchana.Tak przyokazji can be przedstawie.I am David Whorantson and I am one of many people who had taken refuge in the underground meters Houstonu in the United Zjednoczonych.Tworzymy here a kind of "state" is .Currently us here about sixty three thousand osób.Trzeba admit that it is quite a lot, but we are not here sami.W further corners of the gloomy, dark and damp tunnels are others, but not only tu.Są also civilizations in Moscow, New York, Rome, Mexico, Chicago, Toronto ... You could just replace the nieskończoność.Troche rozgadałem.Może probably start from the beginning. It began with the outbreak of nuclear war, which resulted in almost an entire civilization wyginęła.Ludzie who somehow survived began to schraniać meters underground and is not due to air pollution, but to hide them before nimi.Cienie.Tak nazywamy.Dzikie , full of hatred and murder mutants that arose as a result of the wojny.Szczerze, it's even niepamiętam as she exploded and dlaczego.Muszę to add that in addition to the daily struggles of the shadows, we head bandytów.Mi yet it seems that one and the second gives us the same problem.Lecz it all may soon zakończyć.Dwa days ago, one of our researchers has found what he calls the "heart" .Otóż he found birthplace cieni.Jeżeli it will be destroyed, all monsters will zabite.W this way we can liberate Houston and the nearby cities of Beaumont, Texas, Jackson, Victorie and other close tereny.Jeżeli around the world are also such places, and if they also are destroyed, we will be able to re-colonize the surface ziemi.Narazie most important thing is, as WOGL destroy miejsce.Wszyscy our experts and scientists already over pracują.Nikt can not believe that soon our entire population will come to the surface without any concern about their bezpieczeństwo.Jakieś half an hour ago, I learned that the destruction of the heart will result in immediate decontamination of air, or oxygen masks we will not longer needed. Something tells me that in the tunnel there is a new ray of hope ... 'CHAPTER 1 ' 06/24/2035 -David.Daaavid.Ej, Wake up! Barely consciously opened oczy.Promyki light from the candle standing on the table next to me dazzled the eyes like the sun shine on poranku.Gdy it stopped me przeskadzać, I looked at my companion, Johna.Stał over me waving at me face dłonią.Usiadłem on the bed, and pulled out of their blanket, I felt my body go through millions dreszczy.Nienawidzę this uczucia.Czułem cold, though I was dressed in a suit and for that under him warm, furry ubranie.Otarłem hand sweat from his forehead, which flowed out of me like a madman. I stood to my feet and measured the gaze friend who looked at me with a serious expression on his face. -CHC See us in kancelarii.Potrzebują members to a special misji.Z what I know, it's about helping one of our bases in the south eastern part of the area along the red metro line 2B-394.Najprawdopodobniej next chordee shadows or another threat of bandits in power blue anarchy. Great, this is the fourth time this tygodniu.Ah ... hopefully it again attack the shadows were bandyci.Przedwczoraj was koszmarny.Nadal do not know how is it possible that we udało.Dobra, so I have to finish some myśleć.Jeszcze the Nawabi myślołaka ... or ... -First We need to go to the armory-said John-Then to the office. Sure! He walked przodem.Ja while ... anyway it is probably obvious that I have babbled ... again? Matter! Slam for nim.Najpierw walked through the cabin houses some five hundred meters and then we walked through the "Hol" .Gigantyczne room .You can do here was wszystko.Gdy vole for a companion, I could rozglądać.Po right after I saw the teacher, holding in his left hand an oil lamp, and the right and a metal rod, which pointed to an array illuminated the small reflector, some names and liczby.Dzieci closely opserwowały closely him, his movements, gestures, and an array and what its widniało.Naprzeciw a peddler convince people to buy a hand made paintings and beautifully decorated vases kwiaty.Swoją way, the flowers also sprzedawał.Obok left standing monument , but rather a third monument Waszyngtona.Za the small gróbka grandmothers somewhere at the age of sixty years talking with sobą.Patrząc on them and what they had in their hands, it can be said that talking about reading material or of mitologiach.Po other side of the counter Washington, on a small square of flying children, playing in berka.Idąc continue getting the big shopping center, which bore the middle of a huge, thirty-meter high fountain surrounded by small drzewkami.Z them but could be seen obadające list that seemed, if they danced together in harmonii.Jedne were bright green, the second green, the third dark, and there were nawt pomarańczowe.Szliśmy still a good fifteen minutes before we got to the armory. -Better Select a good dress and weapons! -rzekł John mocking himself at the same time with me. -Zostaje In your kombinezonie.Jesy tenacious and ognioodporny.Biore only vanadium, rifle Mannchiler and four grenades ręczne.No and just in case an oxygen mask. -Rob As uważasz.Ja I take a suit A0-076Gz, Wielkokalibrowy sniper rifle and what you Wanada.Wanad which is probably the best gun handy is not it? -rather Not, but I like him because I'm into it przyzwyczjaony and is convenient to use. -You Right ... Okay, ready !? Let's go! To the office separated us only a few metrów.Im closer we get, the more I get nervous and get goose skórki.Jesteśmy.Wziąłem a deep breath and opened the metal drzwi.Po the middle stood a General Williams. -Fine That jesteście.Otóż ... -Chodzi Help database in red along line 2B-394 meter? -odezwał John with full respect in his voice. -When Main railway crossing wagon.Dojedzieic already waiting there in seven hours. -Zrozumiano-Responded together loudly and firmly. -Aa And will have another one członka.Ivara. After these words went toward torów.Faktycznie.Był wagon already there, and it Ivar.Oboje know him, and he nas.Wsiedliśmy, welcomed the ... Everything was okay until this happened. -This Who leads? He asked Ivar. We looked at each other with pale minami.Wszyscy stood stunned in the wagon and waited until one deigns to odezwać.Nie could no longer endure the silence. I -Me! -odezwałem With great przekonaniem.W total once drove, and not a small trolley like this, only half of the freight train! Which was burning ... Six hours later ... Miejsce.Czas already drove up quickly mijał.Najgorsze was that Ivar and John all the way to wydurniali.Jak small trzylatki.Przejeżdżając by the damp, mold and covered with blood tunnels, dojechaliśmy.Jednak ... she was not ... Category:Blog posts